HANGOVER
by bAsAn
Summary: Zoro's having a severe hangover. The alcohol hit his head so hard he couldn't remember a single shit from last night's happenings. AU. ZoRobin. Rated M for foul Language. FLUFFY


PROLOGUE

"Oh Fuck,"

A hungover on a Saturday morning was just so wonderful. I looked around and I found myself lying on my couch. At least I'd found my way home last night and slept on my own couch after that stupid party.

Party. Yeah, party. Damn this fucking hangover. I guess the alcohol hit me hard that It gave me a selective amnesia. Well obviously, I was so dead drunk last night.

I was up 'till morning partying with that stupid blond chef friend of my mine. That womanizer called every hot woman he knew in town because it was his birthday. Yeah, it was his birthday again. That's his third celebration this month. He would get every opportunity just to throw a party or just to see every hot woman in town. One time, he had invited a lot of woman for a taste test session. The asshole just wanted to show-off his mad skills kitchen techniques and wanted to fish some compliments from these girls. That's his favorite pastime, to please the ladies. Okay, let's be honest. I hate the asshole but he really had the skills and his food was really great. Women love him and there were so many women last night and I was so damn drunk I could not even remember these women's faces.

Women. I hate women. Don't get me wrong. I just hate mingling with them. They're so complicated that just standing beside them gave me headaches. They loved going to these ultra-expensive salons just to chop off their hair. I saw one of them enter the salon with like a shoulder length hair and then she left the place with just one-inch shorter length before she entered that place. Like what the hell man. It's just a trim. You could have done it yourself or just call one of your pals and let them cut it.

I stood up from my couch and winced when I tried to cough. My throat was dry and my breath smelled like a dead cat. I walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. As I opened the fridge something moved from the corner of my eye.

"Good Morning."

I stopped and the glass of water nearly slipped from my hand as I heard a low feminine sexy voice coming from my living room. When I turned to look at the living room, the glass that had been barely hanging in my hand finally slipped. _FUCK._ There was a naked woman in my living room lying on the floor. The thought shocked me that the sound of the breaking glass on the floor didn't register in my ears. Fuck that broken glass! There's a naked woman in my living room! Who the hell is that woman? What is she doing in my living room?!

"Do I look like a ghost? What's with the face?" She smiled as she sat up and ran her hand through her raven hair. I stood there as her blue eyes stared at me.

 _What the fucking fuck!_ I couldn't remember inviting this woman in my house. Why is she naked. What the hell was doing she doing on my floor with her body naked that was wrapped with my thin blanket. I desperately tried to recall the happenings last night and mentally kicked myself as I failed to remember everything.

"Hey," She stood up as she held the thin blanket to cover her entire fucking naked body in her chest. She walked to the kitchen and stood in front of me as she offered her hand. "I'm Robin. Im guessing that you don't remember anything from last night." She smirked sexily as I stupidly just stared at her offered hand. "I had fun last night." She purred and then she walked to the living room to pick up her clothes.

"Can you turn around? Gonna put my clothes." She said as she held up the pieces of clothing in her hand.

Like a stupid robot, I turned around. I heard the rustling of clothes as she put her clothes on. What the hell is going on here? I woke up and there's a naked woman in my living room. A naked woman in my living room! I could feel the loud and fast beating of my heart. SHIT. ! How could I not remember?! Did I really sleep with that woman? Who is that woman?! Did I really sleep with a woman? Holy fucking cheeseballs.

"Done." She said and saw her smiling as I turned around again to see her. " Well, it's Saturday and I won't take your time anymore. Im going now. Have a nice weekend." She turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait." I croaked. I mentally kicked myself again for the second time as I remembered I had not spoken the whole time and that was the first word from me this morning. "I'm Zoro."

"Oh so you could talk?" She stopped walking. She smirked like a lil devil as she looked at my from head to toe, studying my body. "You sure you don't remember anything from last night?"

"I don't." I was so embarrassed. I must be so dead drunk that I really couldn't remember anything and this woman is making fun of me. I don't wanna ask and I don't wanna hear the answers. I must have done something silly and embarrassing last night that I'd probably regret for the rest of my life and the woman was giving that fucking knowing smile. It was getting into my nerves.

"Oh." She raised her eyebrow as she obviously trying not to laugh. I am fucking going to kill this woman. She's obviously playing with me. "Well, next time don't drink too much when you know you're gonna play with a woman. Have a nice day."

She opened the door and stepped out and she was gone.

"bitch." I muttered under my breath. Fuck. I'm fucking screwed. What a bitch. I slept with a bitch and I hope I will never see her again.

a/n: Long time no see peeps. It's just a fluffy story. Please review.


End file.
